


Fuck You Becky

by RhymeReason



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Memes, Vaping, i hate you becky and i hate myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymeReason/pseuds/RhymeReason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is nothingness and I blame becky because she asked for this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck You Becky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dicaeopolis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicaeopolis/gifts).



“Kuroo, bro, what's your favorite meme?” Bokuto asked, looking up at his bestfriend from his calculus homework.

“I dunno bro.” Kuroo said, typing complicated equations into his calculator. “Maybe like, doge?”

“What no, that one is fucking lame.” Bokuto exclaimed. He threw his textbook across the bed he was laying on and sat up. “The best one is obviously John Cena. Duh.”

“You are so wrong, Bo!” Kuroo said, setting his calculator down and turning in his chair to look at the other third year.”That one is so shitty and annoying.”

“No way!” 

“Yes way! It's so fucking loud and-”

“WOULD BOTH OF YOU JUST. SHUT. UP?” Terushima yelled around the vape pen in his mouth. He let out of puff of smoke, polluting the air above him with a candied apple smell. “Besides, we all know the best meme is Rick Rolling, you dumb shits.”


End file.
